A Pokémon Story: A Love's Forbidden Journey
by Benbuscus
Summary: What happens when you meet what you believe is your true love but being together is impossible. Mainly because of your Pokémon type, family, and ex-boyfriends? The difficult adventure and pasts will bring the love of two Pokémon to be stronger after just meeting. Or will it? Rated T just to be safe for later on. This is my first story. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1: How We Met

**A Pokémon Story: A Forbidden Love's Journey**

**Chapter 1: How We Met**

I guess that if you read this you'll see what love is like. Well I'll tell you what I think it is. It's difficult, pathetic, and it can make you do incredibly stupid, life threatening things. But I guess it's also the kind of sweet and sour that makes your jaw tickle, the worth is probably greater than everything you could ever want, it can also make your heart swell with a special warmth, and there's nothing you can trade for it in the entire world. So I'm told. I've been through all of it and back. It was too long and treacherous for me. I do not ever want to go through it again. But I say it was worth it. You're probably wondering what could have possibly been so good and so bad that it changed the course of my life forever. Well I guess you've been here long enough and are not getting any more bored than me actually. It wasn't that long ago either.

It started when I was running away from the pound. You're probably thinking that the pound isn't bad. In fact the pound is a great place for strays and lost Pokémon right? So why run from one? It's because this was no ordinary pound. They were poacher pounds for only poachers to receive Pokémon that they would train to hunt and destroy other Pokémon with no sense of direction to act on their own. This would usually happen after they would kill other unbreakable Pokémon from horrifying and constant beatings. These facilities are only found in the Deqoh region which is surrounded by the five other regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. So Pokémon from all these regions are transported to our region because we're the center of trade for not only Pokémon but for supplies and fuel. Not to mention that the Deqoh region is famous for its abundance in Eevees and Eevee evolutions. That is why they are on the Deqoh region flag and are also the most hunted Pokémon by poachers from other regions since they are very rare in every other region. Anyways, I somehow escaped and was on the run.

I was being chased through the thick and harsh trees of the Nightshadow Forest which was so blinding and cold you couldn't see anything that was a mere inch away unless you have night vision or a light source and you would need to be engulfed in feathers or fur to keep warm. Luckily for me, I had night vision, light, and fur on my side to help me out. But I didn't use my light because they would be able to spot me out like that human who follows those Growlithes in a fast, electric vehicle. I broke into a sprint trying to evade my evil pound pursuers, who were soon catching up. It's all thanks to the pound owner's nasty Gengar, hard-headed Steelix, vicious Vigoroth, and even the poisonous Drapion.

I was starting to run low on steam since I escaped a little detected and have been running for an entire hour, I think. I was going to get cornered sooner or later. I had to find cover. I couldn't see very well even with my night vision. But slowly, I heard a small roar grow in volume as I ran but not a Pokémon. I could soon depict quite a large river. I thought it over as a well-hidden place for me but I also knew how icy it would have been this late at night. But I really didn't have any choice as I heard their faint hollers slowly increase as they approached at an alarming rate. So I decided to hide in the river. When I reached the banks of the river, I slowly but carefully entered the bone-chilling, ice water. That way they wouldn't hear the splash I would've created.

Hearing the growls and hisses from the approaching villainous creatures I would once call "one of my kind", I plunged under the depth of the currents. I was propelled way down the river before I spotted and grabbed a large boulder. I held my breath for as long as my body would let me. I looked up and I could barely make out the image of a shadowy man hovering above me with those light sticks they always have. He was scanning the waters for me. I was beginning to panic but after a few seconds he left, believing I was somewhere else. I felt myself sigh with relief but not that wasn't the only thing I was feeling.

I was so cold and the river's underwater current was so powerful. I tried to hold on but I was going numb with each passing second. Soon my body grew tired, gave up fighting the current, and the rock slipped out from my grasp. I was sent hurtling through the raging water completely unable to get myself back to the surface for air. I fought the current with what little energy I had left but it was hopeless. I could also see the light from the rings on my body glow as if that would help in any way. I was slowly running out of air. 'I finally escaped from the most wretched place in Deqoh and how it ends is with my own end?' I thought.

I figured all I could do now is just let the current carry my corpse to the ocean. I figured I was done for. That is until I felt a force pushing me up away from the river floor. That took me by surprise. Who could have been saving me? I looked up to see who was doing this and how but I didn't see a thing. I could see the waves above my face and eventually I reached the surface. Feeling the wind smack my face as soon as I broke through the river was wondrous. I greedily breathed in as much air as I could.

I then had a fight with the current on the river's roof. When I finally reached the earth that rested on the side, I was able to pull myself out. Only to have the river try swallowing me whole again. The river's banks were so muddy and soggy that it would have pulled me back in. Before it had the chance, I saw a tree and its naked root extending to me. With no hesitations, I bit on it and heaved myself out once more.

I figured I escaped the poacher's clutches. For now. And I also tried to figure out who or what could have possibly been able to pull me out when I was moving so fast and out of control to be saved. Not to mention I couldn't see it so how could it have known I was even in the river in the first place, but I was too tired to care. Out of exhaustion, I saw a bed of grass that was growing larger than the surrounding area, and collapsed onto it. It was so soft and warm that I fell asleep almost instantly.

When the morning light woke me up, the sleepiness that lingered in me caused me to stretch out my front paws, hind rising in the air, while yawning in the process. I then noticed a stack of Oran and Pecha berries next to me. 'Ok now I know someone has got to be here,' I thought. 'It might to be the same person who saved me from the river last night. Maybe. 'So I started to look around for my rescuer, but before I did my gut grumbled like a crazed Gulpin since I was starving from lack of food thanks to the horrible creatures called pound managers. So after devouring a good amount of berries I started my search. I saw that I wasn't dragged off anywhere. I still remained in the Nightshadow Forest. Even though it was daylight, the forest was still hard to see in but enough to see most of your surroundings.

As I walked for a while, all of a sudden, I heard a branch snap right behind me. I quickly jerked around but didn't see anything. I couldn't tell what snapped that twig. I didn't know if it was the pound, my rescuer, or some stupid wild Pokémon about to protect its territory from the intruder. I heard it behind me again, stepping on another piece of driftwood again, and I turned again, to see nothing again. Then I saw something duck behind some Pecha berry bushes. I knew it was the thing that was lurking around like a really dumb Duskull, trying to pull an annoying prank on anyone it comes across. I crept up slowly and got ready to pounce on whoever or whatever was messing with me. Right before I could jump, a head pops out from behind the bushes. Startled, I jump back. Then I got ready to fight it off. But I look closer to see that it wasn't going to fight. In fact, this Pokémon was laughing a quiet yet audible giggle. This also proved it was a girl too.

"What's so funny?!" I screamed at her.

"You are," she giggled jumping out from behind the bushes, "I'm guessing you recovered well from last night?" She was a very interesting Pokémon to look at or in my case stare at. Considering she had such a shimmering coat of a pinkish-purple fur that wrapped around her so perfectly that I bet would feel like heaven to touch. So smooth and silky soft. She had big, sparkling, purple eyes like two beautiful, purple jewels were placed right there, on her face. Attached on her forehead was a small, spherical, red gem that showed more glamorously in the sun's basking glory as well as a long, forked-tail that waved in summer's coolest of breezes. Not to mention four gorgeous, skinny legs that moved ever so gently and slowly as if she was walking on her own little cloud. Then I shook my head, hard, to get me out of this trance I somehow fell in.

So to cover up what she might have thought was me trying make out her body's most precious features, I asked, "So was it you that rescued me last night?"

"Yep, I sure did," she responded back. It looked like she didn't even notice. I was relieved to see that. I honestly don't know why I was hypnotized by her earlier.

"Thanks and I feel great with the help of those Oran and Pecha berries."

"You're welcome," she said happily, "You want some more?" She then she picked another Pecha berry and placed it in front of me.

"No thanks," I said. I tried not to sound rude but I think it came out louder than expected. I soon blushed and she seemed to blush too but I honestly don't know why. "By the way before I forget, what's your name," I asked curiously.

"My name is Katrina but everyone calls me Kat, I'm an Espeon," she said with great pride. "And yours is?"

"Kai, I'm an Umbreon," I said, trying my best not to sound like I was about to throw up. I think I failed at that to. What was making me act so weird? I've never acted like this before. Not once in my life. But I wasn't really worried about that at the moment.

Then she looked at me curiously. I kind of tilted my head trying to figure out what she was doing. She noticed that and blushed so much she was starting to look a little sun burnt, even though she really wasn't. "Sorry," she said shyly, "It's just you have an amazing set of red eyes and I really like the golden rings on your legs, ears, and forehead. They really illuminate both metaphorically and realistically."

"Uh, thanks," I said. I didn't quite know how to respond to that comment. Then I remembered what it was I wanted to ask her in the first place. "Hey Kat, do you know anywhere I can go where I'll be safe," I asked. "I need to hide from a bunch of idiotic goons."

As soon as I said that her face lit up. Seriously, neither of us knows what she's doing, right? "I sure do but I'll have to take you there myself," she quickly responded.

"Why?"

"I have to, because I know my way around Deqoh. It's very easy to get lost in this forest and the paths along the way to where I'm taking you." Then Kat started to walk away from the rising sun, I think, and away from me.

"Where are you taking me exactly and how long will it take to get there," I yelled.

"You're gonna have to follow me to find out!"

I sighed, not from pleasure but from being annoyed really. 'Something tells me it will take a long time to get where ever we're going,' I thought. Then I look up to see her now sprinting away from me. "Hey, wait up," I screamed chasing after her. That's how our journey began. But things were going to change in both our lives. In more ways than anyone could ever think of. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Kat has a What?

**Chapter 2: Kat has a What?!**

It wasn't until we finally exited the Nightshadow Forest when I asked Kat what I wanted to know before she took off. "Quick question; how is it that you pulled me out of the river? I mean really. You didn't reach for me or stick anything in the water for me to grab onto. Plus your psychic attacks couldn't do anything to me since psychic moves don't affect dark types like me. So how did you do it? And not to mention that I didn't see you at all. Not even a shadow. Explain."

"Oh, well that's easy to answer. I used my all my psychic energy to take a small portion of the river's current to push you up," she said. "I would have stopped the river all together but I haven't developed my psychic powers that much yet. Oh and to answer your second question, I was sitting in a tree when I saw your yellow rings glowing. I somehow recognized them and knew it wasn't any water type that I know of, so I ran through the treetops, so I could keep an eye on you, and saved your life." As we walked on I noticed her eyelids fluttered. Then they snapped back open as she looked like she just realized something important that she forgot. She spotted a nearby Butterfree and ran off the dirt path and over to it. "Excuse me," she hollered "But do you know where we could find a …uh… quiet place for us to rest for the night?"

I had no idea why she asked the question like that and looked at me funny when she paused, but still I hadn't noticed that the sun was nearly about to set. I guess we traveled in the forest much longer than I thought we did. Then again you can't really tell what time it was with the sun in that forest since it was always so dark. So I'm actually glad she asked that Butterfree where we could rest, but not in the way she said it. Luckily it still responded.

"Follow me," it said in a little retarded way. Soon the Pokémon was flying towards the nearby mountains that looked like they were too far a distance. Kat chased after it and I found myself lollygagging behind, again. So I had to run with all my might just to catch up to them.

We ran for what felt like forever, when I finally caught up to them. I stopped and asked, completely out of breath, "How much further till we get there?"

"Um, Kai, we're already here," she said. I look up to see a heavy-duty mountain towering over my head. It was a wonder to behold. I figured that if I climbed it, I would be able to touch the clouds and enter the heavens. "There's a cave right there for us," Kat said, bringing me back out my thoughts to see an opening at the base of the mountains.

Then the Butterfree flew away towards its group in the distance squealing a goodbye to us. Kat called one back but we knew it for only about a few minutes, so I didn't say anything to it. The something came to mind and that gave me worries once I realized it. "Wait, isn't there anyone living in there," I asked, "You know like Zubats or Raticates? They could get really mad if we…"

"You don't have to worry Kai," Kat interrupted, "That Butterfree said the cave was deserted for years but no one knows why."

"But if no one knows why then isn't there a reason why? Plus wouldn't the danger that caused it to be deserted still be there, waiting for anyone who enters?"

"Oh come on. No one ever believes those kinds of ridiculous lies."

"Well you never know."

"Yeah, but you won't ever know. Unless you take it on with a brave heart, that's a catchphrase I live by."

"Or, in your case, a completely insane one you live for," I whispered to myself. Then I saw Kat walking inside the mountain cavern as I was conversing with my thoughts.

"Oh come on Kat, stop leaving me behind," I screamed chasing after her again. When I entered, it felt strange, almost bone-chilling. Everywhere I looked, every corner we turned, I saw scattered stalagmites and stalactites that were demolished or what looked to be completely vaporized. 'I have a really bad feeling about this cave,' I thought. 'Something is definitely off about this place.'

I approached one of the destroyed stalagmites that lay all across the floor and sniffed it. It filled my nose with ash sending a burning sensation. All I could do was sneeze as much as I could out. From one sniff, I could make out a familiar burnt smell that wasn't from fire. I couldn't explain where I've smelled it before but I know I have smelled it before and worse of all it smelled recent, like it happened just a few minutes ago. This could have only meant one thing.

I then knew we had to get out. I hustled over to get Kat out of this creepy subterranean. "Kat we have no choice, we have to get out, now!" I screamed.

"Why do you sound so scared," Kat asked, "Are you trying to freak me out? Ugh, all boys are so typical."

"No, I'm not joking! We need to leave now! We're both in danger!"

"Yea right, I'm not falling for it."

"Will you stop being so ignorant?! Quick, let's get out of here before…"

All of a sudden a dark, mysterious voice came from further in the cave, which stopped my heart completely. It spoke saying, "Who would dare enter MY Forbidden Summit Cavern?" Then footsteps started to echo down the cave but Kat and I was frozen in place, which meant the voice was coming straight for us. I ran next to Kat, trying to pull her out of the cave. But she wouldn't budge. No matter what I did she did not flex a single muscle, not even when I pulled on her forked tail with my sharp canines. It was as if the voice that was approaching us has mesmerized her out of her senses to flee.

Soon the voice was a mere distance away from breathing in my face. I couldn't see a thing because we were too far in the cave and my eyes didn't adjust to the darkness yet. So I decided that I should use the light from the rings on my body to at least catch a glimpse of him just in case. As my rings started to slowly glow, I saw four, small, yellow paws at first so I thought it was a small, four-legged Pokémon that just had a very deep voice. But as my light grew, so did the height and muscles of the yellow Pokémon. Then the next thing seen was a white, jagged mane decorated around the neck like a collar. Finally my light reached the face of the Pokémon. It was a face of darkness. For he had colorless and lifeless eyes as if he could do the most horrid acts this world has ever seen and not show one bit of mercy, guilt, or any other emotion. Except maybe for lust of destruction as well as hate and vengeance. There was also a deep scar that lay on the left eye not to mention his right ear has a chuck that was looked to have been bitten off. It was a bulky and evil-looking Jolteon. He then grinned wide when he eyed us but it wasn't at me first. He spoke, saying in the creepiest of all voices, "Hello again, darling."

"Ammon," Kat whispered in astonishment, "You're alive?!"

I look at her with my eyes bulging out in shock. "Wait, how is it you know that creature," I asked in disbelief.

"He's my umm… my… uh…"

"Her boyfriend and soon to be fiancé. Right sweet cheeks?"

"What?! You have a boyfriend, Kat?!"

Kat didn't respond to me because she was still frozen solid as if that snake-haired chick in the old myths just turned her to stone. Since she wouldn't respond I'd have to ask this "Ammon" character myself. "Who are you and how do you know Kat?" I made sure to shout at him, trying to sound intimidating.

He laughed under his breath, then took his eyes off Kat and gave me an evil glare. All of a sudden I felt shooting pain go through me as soon as our eyes met. What was happening to me? He didn't launch an attack, he didn't even touch me and I somehow got as badly frozen as her. I couldn't even blink. Then I thought. 'Did he do the same trick that he used on me to paralyze Kat? Wait, no he couldn't have. I didn't use my light which means it was too dark to see anything including him. I was also trying to get her out by attempting to drag that tail and her out. So why is she not running?'

Then Ammon spoke again asking me, "You like my Glare attack? It instantly paralyzes my prey that dares make eye contact." He didn't give me a chance to give him a smarmy remark. He continued, "Anyways I am Ammon as Kat was so kind to introduce me to uh… you. We know each other because of her wonderful father. If it wasn't for him I would never have met this, beautiful creature." He said that as he walked around her stiffened figure. When he walked back in front of us he turned only his head to look back at her with craving and wanting eyes.

"Amazing how you have actual emotions hidden inside you. I been left speechless," I said in a mocking voice. He stared at me even more with what was now a death glare. Even though I didn't show it I was scared out of my mind. Considering what he could do to us while we remain motionless. But Kat is not actually paralyzed; she was just frozen form fear. So why isn't she running away? I couldn't figure anything out right now. First thing we had to do is get the heck out of this tunnel of death.

Then I heard a voice come out of nowhere and it was too quiet. I couldn't make out what it was saying. It wasn't Ammon since he was still giving me that stare while Kat wasn't moving a muscle. Then I heard it again a little louder but I still couldn't make out the words. All I could make out was a woman's voice trying to communicate with me. I heard it once more and I could hear what she wanted to say. All the woman's voice said was 'Flash him.'

I thought that I was hallucinating at first because of what the voice wanted me to do. It was a gross request and plus I couldn't even move. The voice came again saying the exact same request. 'Flash him,' she repeated. Then I saw an image appear in my head. A vision it was. It showed me flashing Ammon but I was using my Flash attack to blind him. That's what the voice was saying. So I glared at Ammon who went back at staring sweetly and directly at Kat. When he saw me at the corner of his eyes he turned his head and as our eyes connected, his body started to spark. "Sorry, but I extremely hate any competition." He was about to launch an attack! I had to do it now or die trying. That voice better not be wrong about this.

So I focused all my power to the center of my body with my eyes shut tight, feeling the natural force increase. When I felt I was going to explode, my eyes shot open and the energy burst from my bod. Beams of light erupted and engulfed the cave in blinding intensity. Ammon howled when the light stabbed at his eyes and sent his electric attack flying straight for the ceiling. The electricity struck a nearby stalactite at the base of it. The support that held it crumbled and sent the rock formation straight down to the earth. I then felt my senses come back to me. I could move. But then I saw something that sent me running. Why? Because the stalactite was right above and headed directly for Kat. I bolted forward, tackling her out of the way. But soon I found myself standing right where she was. Now it was headed for me.

It was too close to destroy it so I leapt, hoping I was swift enough. But I was unfortunate by not dodging it completely. Its tip sliced down the back of my left ear. The cut killed as I hollered from the painful gash. When the rock collided with the ground it sent huge chunks in every direction, whacking every part of my being and causing Ammon enough pain to him as well to back away. Kat was finally in reality, after being pelted a few times herself. Her eyes shut tight from the pain. Then suddenly her eyes shot open as her eyes were now glowing a light blue. Her body was radiating the same color as she stopped the rest of the broken formation with her Psychic. As she ended her attack, the psychic aura slowly faded from her eyes and body and the remaining stones fell around us. Then, as we stood still for a few seconds, we felt the earth rumbling and heard the trembling pebbles at our feet. My instincts told me exactly what happened. Ammon's Thunder had not only caused the stalactite to fall but also weaken the entire cave that was about to collapse any second.

There was no delay for either of us, we ran out since our lives were pretty much on a string just waiting to be cut and ending both our lives. But I wasn't planning on dying the first day of my new found freedom. Even though I was dealing with so much pain from the major cut, the minor ones, and the bruises, the adrenaline that kept my heart pulsing, kept me over the edge. I looked over to see how Kat was doing as we dashed further away from the rocky roof and that monstrous devil. I noticed a tear streaking down her face. Why would she be crying? There was nothing that happened that could provoke her to crying. Well except maybe it's the fact we're about to have a free burial and grave prepared for us.

I looked back to see that we were being chased, not by Ammon though, but by the falling boulders from the ceiling. The rocks were nearing us inch by inch, second by second. As we turned a sharp corner, we could make out the cave's entrance and we knew we had to jump out or we wouldn't make it out alive. We gave one look to each other and I knew we had the exact same idea. So we gave all our power to our hind legs and bounded out of the entrance.

We barely made out of the Forbidden Summit Cavern as we landed, slid, then tripped, and rolled across the grassy field. As I looked back, the cave entrance quickly closed off as the last rock fell to entrap anything that still remained inside, such as Ammon. I was glad he was gone but I also felt a little remorse for him for some crazy, no, insane reason.

I looked at Kat with my crimson eyes that were currently on fire. But I could tell she knew I was furious. "Alright Kat, I need to know," I said impatiently, "It's time to talk now with what all that was about back there."

I continued to eyeball Kat with a fierce gaze until she would give in. She looked back at me with sorrowful eyes. Even though she did convince me through her eyes that she was upset and tried to apologize through eye contact for everything, I continued to stare at her with squinted eyes that I bet was almost comparable to Ammon's. When I stood, keeping my eyes locked on her, I yelped from pain. The heart's steroid had subsided as the pain returned and a trickle of blood flowed out of my wound. I couldn't keep my eye contact on Kat since I was suddenly light-headed.

My vision stirred into a blurry mess as it all went sideways. How I know that was because of my head thwacking the earth and the feel of grass blades against my cheek as I lied dead-beaten. I guess the adrenaline made me think I didn't lose much but I lost more blood than I thought. I saw a streak of lavender as what looked to be the Espeon I'm traveling with came to a halt, her face close to mine. I could barely make out her mouth moving hectically and eyes filled to the brim with concern. Probably screaming at me from worry but all I could hear and feel was the pressure from my heartbeat, throbbing in my ears. Then my eyelids fell heavy and soon there was nothing but my favorite color left in my sight. Black. Nothing but black.


End file.
